


The Moon in Splendour

by Tari_Sue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Remembering Tex, moonlit king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: Merlin takes care of his king after a tough day.OrArthur has had a long hard day and Merlin has a long hard cock





	The Moon in Splendour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [texasfandoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonlit King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280597) by [texasfandoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler). 



> Written for [Tex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler) and her wonderful art [Moonlit King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2280597)
> 
> There is nothing I could ever write that would live up to Tex's art, but she was my friend and I miss her, so here is my wildly inappropriate contribution to Remembering Tex. Thanks to all who are keeping her memory alive.
> 
> Thank you to Momo and Jelly for the wonderful beta job!
> 
> Obviously, I do not own Merlin, the BBC and Shine do, and I am clearly not making any profit from this! And I do not even own the idea, that was all Tex <3

Merlin stopped as he came into Arthur’s chambers. The king made no indication of having heard him enter, instead continuing to stare out of the open window. The light from the moon was streaming into the room, bathing Arthur in a soft glow, highlighting the strong line of his back, the breadth of his shoulders… his perfectly toned arse…

He quickly shut and locked the door – anyone could have walked in!

“What sort of time do you call this?” Arthur didn’t turn around, whatever he was looking at appearing to capture his full attention, although Merlin was pretty sure he was watching him through the reflection in the glass of the closed part of the window.

Merlin licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Sire?”

“Sire?” Arthur made a snorting noise. He was now openly watching Merlin’s reflection, a smirk gracing his face. “Perfect servant now, are you? Either you are far too late to help your Master to bed, or you are far too early to get him up for breakfast.”

“ _Getting him up_ is not usually a problem.” Getting Merlin up certainly wasn’t a problem either, he’d been hard almost from the moment he’d walked in and seen Arthur stark-bollock-naked in front of the window

Arthur finally spared him a brief glance over his shoulder. The smirk still playing about his lips was sexy as hell. “And if you are here as my lover, you are far too late to be considered entirely polite.”

“Mmm,” Merlin crossed the room and peered over Arthur’s shoulder. There weren’t many people still out this late, or this early, if you will, and the occasional passerby below was certainly a long way down. If they looked up, however, especially from the other side of the courtyard, they may well catch a surprising eyeful. 

Arthur’s breath hitched as Merlin wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his nose in his hair. Arthur was always so tense on days like these; when he had been cooped up in talks all day, unable to get out and train with his men. Merlin had once seen a bear at a carnival, trapped in a cage that was far too small for it. The town’s children had been poking sticks between the bars and running away squealing when it growled. Merlin had felt sorry for it, and powerless to help. It reminded him of Arthur in council meetings; neither of them was meant to be caged.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to manhandle your king, Merlin.” Arthur made no move to pull away.

“Then why were you waiting for me like this?” Merlin pulled back and lightly ran his fingertips down Arthur’s bare sides, making him shiver. Far from complaining, he pushed back into Merlin, a contented little rumble emanating from his throat.

“Becau— ahhh, because my lazy manservant didn’t show up to get me ready for bed.” Arthur wriggled beneath Merlin’s fingers; his skin was always sensitive, ticklish – a small fact that only Merlin knew.

Merlin lowered his head and slowly peppered kisses down Arthur’s neck and along his shoulder. “So, you can take your clothes off, but you can’t put your night clothes on? Hmm?” he murmured between kisses. “I think you were just waiting here for me to come in and have my wicked way with you. Unless were you hoping someone else would come in and _fuck_ you for me?” He gave a little nip to Arthur’s shoulder to let him know that would not be happening, squeezing his hips possessively as he did so. “Or perhaps you were hoping that someone down there would look up? See their king in his full glory?” 

Arthur leaned back into Merlin’s ministrations. “Perhaps I was just enjoying the breeze on such a warm night? Perhaps _you_ had not entered my head at all? Besides, no one can see us up here, Merlin.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin peered out of the window again. A couple of guards on patrol marched by, but didn’t look up. From what he recalled, their circuit stayed close to the building rather than circling the yard below. “You’re nothing but a tart really, are you?” He tweaked at one of Arthur’s nipples making him gasp. “Anyone could look up here at any moment and see you like this, not a stitch on.” He couldn’t help but notice that Arthur was hard – he wondered how long he’d been standing here, playing with himself for the whole of Camelot to see.

“You’re right, perhaps we should move over there.” Arthur gestured to the bed.

Merlin held him in place and spoke low into his ear, “Oh no, _Sire_ , I wouldn’t want to disturb your shameless exhibitionism.” He ran his hand down the cleft of Arthur’s arse, and Arthur’s breath hitched in anticipation. “I wonder how quiet you can be?” That last sentence almost coming out as the guttural growl he used to command the dragons.

Arthur threw his head back, Merlin using his voice like that never failed to turn him on. “What exactly do you think you are doing?” If the king was trying to sound casual, he failed utterly.

Merlin took the opportunity to quickly summon a little pot of grease from beside the bed. “I’m sure you can figure that out. It’s nothing you weren’t standing here waiting for anyway.” When Arthur didn’t answer, Merlin grinned to himself. Arthur liked to pretend that he didn’t love this, but he was never all that convincing.

Arthur let out a low moan as Merlin pressed a finger into him. “Merlin…”

“Shush. Window’s open.” Merlin was amused to discover that Arthur had already prepared himself, so sure was he of his just rewards tonight. Merlin kept going anyway, just to prolong Arthur’s squirming if nothing else. And because this arse was too perfect not to want to touch it whenever he got the chance. “Such a waste, _Sire_ , that such a perfect arse should be hidden away in meetings all day.” Arthur moved as if to protest, but once again Merlin held him in place. “I much prefer watching you train. I bet you could still feel me from this morning, couldn’t you? You could feel my come, trickling out of you, making you squirm. Did you have to ask for a cushion to ease the royal backside?”

“Shu— ahh, fuck! Shut up, Merlin!”

Merlin smirked and bit down on Arthur’s shoulder to remind him who was in charge. The only sounds in the room were the little breathy moans Arthur was trying not to let out, and the obscene squelch of Merlin’s lubed fingers as they moved in and out of Arthur’s arse. He could feel the tension bleed out of the king as he slowly became putty in Merlin’s capable hands. 

“Put your hands on the windowsill, where I can see them.”

Arthur hastily complied, moving his hands away from where they’d started leisurely stroking his cock. 

Merlin loved how compliant Arthur could be when a shag was on offer. He fumbled open the front of his trousers, using some more of the grease to slick himself up. He took a moment to collect himself, appreciating the glorious sight of Arthur before him, unashamed in his nudity, whilst Merlin was still fully clothed. So wanton, so needy…

“Ready?” he breathed into Arthur’s ear, moving his hand back down, ready to guide himself inside his king. 

“For fuck’s sake yes, get on with it!” Arthur’s head hung low in anticipation, and his shoulders tensed as Merlin started pressing into him. Merlin would never grow tired of watching Arthur open up for him like this, just like he would never tire of the feeling of Arthur's tight heat enveloping him. He could hear Arthur’s breathing, shallow, on the edge of a gasp – tiny little ‘uh’ sounds, like he was trying not to make too much noise. On impulse, he pushed in a little harder and was rewarded with a loud curse which he was almost sure rang out across the courtyard below.

“Hush, Sire,” he whispered. “You wouldn’t want them to hear and look up. See their king on display like this. Do you think they’d be able to tell what we’re doing?” Down below, the two guardsmen passed by again. 

“Ung…” was the only reply Arthur made as Merlin bottomed out. 

“Or maybe the guards out in the corridor might hear you? Come bursting in and catch us?” 

Merlin paused a moment to collect himself, no matter how many times they did this, Merlin was sure he'd never lose the thrill of just being this close to _this_ man. He waited for Arthur to give him the go ahead, taking a little time to press his nose to the back of the his neck, just below the hairline – not nuzzling, absolutely not that, Arthur would never allow such a thing… He loved the smell of his king just here, clean and fresh and just Arthur. “Move then!” The sound was almost a growl that seemed to emanate from the very depths of Arthur’s being.

“Bossy.” Merlin wondered if Arthur could feel him smirk against his neck.

“I’m your king, you should do as I say.” Arthur, ever the pushy bottom, tried to press himself backwards.

“Is that so? Are you going to send me to the stocks for not fucking you fast enough? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Finally taking pity on him, and if he were honest, not wanting to wait any longer himself, Merlin pulled out a little ways. “Bet you’d rather be the one in the stocks.” He thrust back in, making Arthur tighten his grip on the window ledge. “Perfect arse on display for all to see as I fuck you.” He thrust again.

“How can you talk this much? Bloody get on with it!” Arthur sounded broken, his voice coming out almost as a moan as he wiggled his arse backwards, trying to get Merlin to comply. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll change my mind and fuck _you_ instead.” 

Merlin, didn’t believe him for a second. Arthur’s moods varied and sometimes he needed to be in control, either riding Merlin or fucking him mercilessly. Other times he liked to be tender and then he didn’t mind which of them was on top, unless he truly felt that Merlin needed taking care of. But on a night like this, getting Merlin’s cock up his arse had probably been Arthur’s only plan since the moment he returned to his chambers – hell this had probably been the main thing on his mind since he started zoning out Geoffrey and the other boring council members around mid-morning. 

Ever the dutiful subject, Merlin complied picking up his pace, making sure that Arthur would still be able to feel this tomorrow in his council meetings. “You are going to feel this all day,” he promised in Arthur’s ear. “This will be all you can think of as those old men drone on and on – me, fucking you hard against the window.” 

Arthur groaned, moving his arms up to rest against the window frame, burying his head against his bicep as the guards passed by below. No doubt his arm would have a bite mark in the morning.

“You’re going to end up falling out the window if you do that. Hands back on the sill.”

Arthur’s muttered response might have been cursing, almost certainly was in fact, but he did as he was told, knuckles turning white as he gripped on.

Merlin was glad for that extra inch of height he had on Arthur, making it easier to enter him fully, but even so, he was beginning to tire at this pace. After all, he _had_ been on his feet running around after a certain clotpole all day. “We should move this to the bed.” He slowed his thrusts, his legs feeling the strain.

Arthur shook his head, stubborn bastard that he was, muttering under his breath about stamina. Sighing, Merlin reached round to take Arthur in hand, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long after that. Arthur had been on edge since they began, if not longer. Likely as not he’d been pleasuring himself long before they even started. His come splattered the ornate window, and Merlin really should have minded that it would be him who had to clean that up, but he was far too busy chasing his own orgasm to care. 

“Fuck!” he shouted as he came, belatedly remembering to check if the guards were below. Fortunately, they were not there, and there was no pounding on the door from the guards outside. Merlin had to wonder if his magic had somehow soundproofed the room – it would not be the first time. Then again, perhaps the guards in the corridor knew not to come bursting in, just as the guards down below knew not to look up. They were loyal to Arthur to a fault, each and every one of them, and did not care if he was bedding his servant, despite what Arthur thought.

“Thank you.” Arthur took a moment to collect himself as Merlin pulled out, ignoring the come that started trickling down his leg. After a moment, he turned round to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Bad day?” Merlin rested their foreheads together, resuming stroking his hand tenderly down Arthur’s side, tickling him slightly to as they both regained their breath, still unable to stop touching him.

Arthur shrugged. “Meetings.” He kissed him again, then tugged at Merlin’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. He mildly grumbled when Merlin stopped him and fetched a flannel. Merlin felt almost reverent as he cleaned his king, wiping the cloth over Arthur’s body and down his legs.

“You’d curse me more in the morning if you’re stuck to the sheets.” Merlin stood and kissed him on the nose as he pushed him towards the bed. He quickly shed his clothes and cleaned himself up too, far more perfunctory this time, dropping the washcloth on the floor when he was done. He blew the candles out and climbed into the bed beside Arthur, spooning up behind him. 

Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin’s arm, pulling it around him. “Love you,” he muttered as he dropped off to sleep. Of course, Arthur would deny saying that in the morning when they went back to being King and manservant, but Merlin cherished these moments after sex, when Arthur was unrestrained by propriety.

“Love you too, Dollophead.”


End file.
